


Lurking Nightmare

by chryslucienne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Menunggu hujan reda dan sebatang sigaret dari pria asing.





	Lurking Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> YOI characters belong to Kubo Sensei and Mappa. Dipinjam untuk bersenang-senang.

“Hari yang berat, huh?”   
Pemuda pirang itu menoleh. Seorang pria dengan setelan setengah basah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Pria itu mengangsurkan sigaret dari kotak yang dibuka, sang pemuda mengambil satu dengan agak ragu.  
Dihampiri oleh orang asing saat menunggu hujan reda bukan hal yang asing bagi sang pemuda. Ada saja orang-orang yang berniat untuk menggodanya setiap malam. Ia sudah kebal dengan iming-iming minum bersama, makan malam di tempat yang lezat atau yang terang-terangan menunjukkan dompet tebal untuk tidur dengannya.  
Sebuah pematik mengilap dikeluarkan dari saku dalam jas yang agak lembap. Sigaret di bibirnya disulut sebelum berpindah ke milik sang pria. Pria berkepala jelaga itu mengisap lintingan tembakau di bibirnya dalam-dalam.  
“Pertunjukan yang bagus.”  
“Ya, dan aku melakukannya nyaris tiap malam.”  
Pria itu terkekeh mendengarnya. Basa-basi tentang pertunjukan, kostum yang menarik, gerakan seksi sudah lolos dari telinga sang pemuda sejak lama. Ia toh bukan anak bawang di kelab yang akan merona saat dipuji.  
“Dan sepatu hak tingginya-”  
“Ada yang lebih tinggi, jika anda mau lihat lagi.” Jemarinya menjentik luruh abu sigaret. “Akhir pekan ini aku akan pakai yang sebelas, warna merah.”  
“Dengan tanduk setan?”  
“Oh bisa diatur, tergantung dari tip yang anda berikan.” Sang pemuda meregangkan tubuhnya. “Apalagi jika anda memesanku di ruang privat.”  
“Ide bagus.”  
“Tentu.”  
Pemuda itu menyandar ke pintu geser besi di belakangnya sambil menatap hujan yang tidak juga mereda. Ujung matanya melirik si pria asing yang tidak berniat memangkas jarak diantara mereka. Sang pria masih berada di posisi yang normal untuk sesama orang yang berteduh dan cukup jauh untuk rekan mengobrol.  
Ia ingat jika pria yang bersamanya ini berada di barisan ketiga dari panggung tempatnya menari. Tidak menonjol diantara pria-pria yang menatapnya dengan lapar, malah lebih terlihat tidak tertarik sambil menyesap minuman. Yang terlihat tertarik justru pria jangkung berkepala keperakan yang tadi duduk di samping pria ini.  
Oh, bisa jadi si pria jangkung yang meminta pria ini untuk mencari tahu. Klasik sekali.   
Mendadak sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan bangunan tempatnya berteduh. Seseorang keluar dari belakang kemudi setelah membuka payung besar berwarna hitam. Pria jangkung yang tadi.  
Si pirang mendengus. Tebakannya tepat sekali. Ia sudah bersiap untuk mengulang ‘Aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang anda inginkan dalam layanan privat di kelab’, namun perkataan yang ada di ujung lidahnya harus tertahan.   
Alih-alih menghampirinya, pria jangkung itu justru mengulurkan tangan pada pria yang berteduh bersamanya. Si kepala jelaga itu menyambut tangannya kemudian berjalan menuju jok penumpang di belakang. Pintu sudah dibuka, pria itu menatap sang pemuda yang terlihat terkejut setengah mati.  
“Hari Sabtu di ruang privat atas nama Katsuki Yuuri,” Pria itu tersenyum sekali lagi. “Oh, jangan lupa hilangkan atasan dari pesananku. Aku akan dengan senang hati melihatmu telanjang dada”

 

02.13  
15.06.17 

**Author's Note:**

> So messy coz I take the wrong turn. Title, tags and else will be edited later. 
> 
> This work might be deleted ;w;


End file.
